Esa bufanda
by T-Annita
Summary: Ya de por si era raro que Natsu no trajera puesta la dichosa bufanda, pero era aun mas extraño que Lucy la tuviera puesta en un día tan caluroso. One-shot. NatsuxLucy


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail** es de **Hiro Mashima**, yo hago esto sin fines mas que los de entretener a los fans.

* * *

_+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Esa bufanda…**

**X**

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

— Olvídalo Natsu, no puedo hacer esto.

— ¡Vamos Luce! Nadie se va a enterar

— ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Tú no tienes que esconder tu cuello! —El Dragón Slayer volteó a ver a su acompañante. Al observarle un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió, pero le ganaron las carcajadas.

— ¡Natsu! —Lucy no podía con la vergüenza, estuvo a punto de retornarse a su casa cuando sintió como la retenían por el brazo.

—Relájate Luce, te aseguro que no se nota—el chico soltó a Lucy para poder acomodar su propia bufanda en el cuello de la chica. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la cercanía del chico. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en esa situación? Le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de acordarse, pero en resumidas cuentas, era culpa de Natsu. Le parecía muy atento de su parte y todo lo demás, pero para empezar, ella no estaría en esa penosa situación de no ser por su compañero de aventuras.

— ¡Listo! —dijo el joven una vez contento con el resultado.

— ¿Seguro? —comentó indecisa.

—Que sí Lucy…—y Natsu posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica para brindarle seguridad—además, yo voy a estar contigo. Por nada del mundo te dejaría sola en esto.

— ¡Oi, flamita! —Gritó Gray desde la entrada del gremio— ¡Estamos jugando vencidas! Te apuesto la comida de una semana a que no le ganas a Laxus.

— ¡Que sea la de un mes! —y así fue como él que "nunca la abandonaría" se olvidó completamente de su existencia y la dejó varada a unos metros de la entrada del gremio.

Lucy estaba que no sabia si llorar de la vergüenza, gritar del coraje o reír de manera desquiciada ante su bizarra situación. Para su desgracia, cualquiera de esas reacciones llamaría la atención de sus amigos, así que decidió que se largaría de allí con su dignidad intacta. Mientras observaba a todos lados que nadie conocido la hubiese visto, trató de escabullirse pensando que quizás podría fingir estar enferma por una semana mientras _eso_ desaparecía; tal vez alegaría lepra o simplemente se conseguiría un collarín…

—Hola Lucy—el repentino saludo le agarró desprevenida provocando que gritara.

— ¿Sucede algo Lucy? —su intento de escapar se vio frustrado por nada menos que Erza Scarlet.

—No, no pasa nada…—era evidente que la chica estaba nerviosa, pero por suerte, la pelirroja no notaba ese tipo de cosas, así que adjudico su voz temblorosa a la terrible ola de calor que azotaba Fiore.

—Si, bueno… yo ya me iba…—intentó irse de nuevo pero tres personas aparecieron evitándole el paso.

— ¡Lu-chan! ¡Erza-chan! —la alegre atmosfera de Levy contrastaba en demasía con la miserable de Lucy, que no sabia por donde ir para librarse de entrar a donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros magos.

—Como decía… yo tengo que…—inútilmente, la maga estelar imploró que ese dicho de "a la tercera es la vencida" fuese verdad. Pero al parecer el dios estelar no estaba disponible en esos instantes.

— ¡Cuidado! —se escuchó que gritaron desde el interior del local antes de ver a un Reedus caer encima de Jet y Droy. Levy corrió hacia ellos con la intención de ayudarlos y Erza con la de obtener respuestas, mientras Heartfilia se movía lentamente en dirección contraria para pasar desapercibida, y poder huir de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué ocurre allí dentro Reedus? —Y Scarlet sujeto de las solapas al desdichado.

—Los chicos estan jugando a las vencidas—la maga celestial ya podía sentir la libertad cuando una enfurecida Erza la sujetó.

—Vamos Lucy, debemos detenerlos—y sin dejarle replicar arrastró a su amiga seguida de Macgarden.

Y como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba hecho un caos. Se respiraba testosterona y sudor por todos lados. Parecía ser que el desnudismo de Gray era contagioso puesto que todos los varones, a excepción de Natsu, traían puesta la menor cantidad de ropa posible. No se les podía culpar por ello, el calor era abominable y provocaba que todos pelearan como posesos por una cerveza helada. Incluso a las mujeres se les veía con paños menores o prendas pegadas al cuerpo de tanto sudar, aunque no es como si los chicos se fueran a quejar de eso.

Solo como ella sabia hacerlo, Erza liberó parte de poder mágico para hacerles saber a todos que debían parar, incluso Laxus tragó saliva. De forma imponente, la pelirroja se posicionó entre los petrificados hombres: —Los dejo solos por unos minutos y…

— ¡El próximo premio es una rebanada de pastel de fresas! —pregonó una sonriente Mirajane.

— ¿Quién sigue? Vamos, que no tengo todo el día—Titania dejo de lado su sermón para ponerse a jugar. Pero como ya era bien conocida la brutal fuerza de la maga aunada al incentivo del premio, ninguno de los varones estaba a dispuesto a competir con ella, por lo que le pusieron al primer bobo que atraparon.

Pobre de Natsu Dragneel.

— ¡Traidores!

— ¡Jugar vencidas es de hombres!

— ¡Hazlo con seriedad Natsu! ¡No siento tu fuerza!

— ¡Pues yo ya no siento mi mano!

El crujido de los huesos habría hecho saber a Lucy que el chico de cabello rosa estaba teniendo su merecido, pero ella tenia sus propios problemas.

—Ara, ara, Lucy, te noto diferente—la Strauss mayor trataba de encontrar alguna diferencia en la joven. — ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—Pues…

—A mi me parece que la ropa de Lucy-san es nueva—dijo Wendy que estaba sentada en la barra.

—Juvia también cree que Lucy trae ropa diferente—y todas las chicas comenzaron a examinar de cerca su vestimenta. Sudando frio, la joven negó con un frenético movimiento de cabeza, pero nadie le hiso caso.

A la par de que la rubia era acosada por sus amigas, la menor de los Strauss contemplaba intrigada a la fémina. Podía asegurar que algo desentonaba, pero no lograba dar con qué hasta que un grito muy poco masculino proveniente de la mesa contigua le hiso voltear hacia un chico de cabello rosa, que casualmente ese día traía el cuello desnudo. —Esa bufanda…—susurró Lisanna al percatarse de lo diferente en Lucy—creo haberla visto antes…

Instantáneamente, todas enfocaron su atención en el pedazo de tela enroscado en su cuello, para después mirarle como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza con el rostro de Zeref. La chica supo desde antes de salir de su casa en la mañana que algo así ocurriría. Era evidente que cualquiera que no fuera el Dragon Slayer de fuego se vería fuera de lugar o con un tornillo suelto con más ropa de la permitida por la sanidad mental en un día tan caluroso. De hecho, trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía los contantes bochornos que sufría por no poder tener al descubierto su cuello; el sudor también le jugaba una mala pasada, la garganta le cosquilleaba por las gotas que escurrían. Si por ella fuera, estaría en su departamento gozando del aire acondicionado y una bebida helada. No obstante, si se detenía a pensarlo mejor, no estaba segura de cuanto podría refrescarse con _eso_ atormentándole su pescuezo.

—Es verdad Lu-chan, ¿no tienes calor? —comentó Levy intentando acercarse para aflojar la prenda de la chica.

—Juvia cree que Lucy esta muy roja.

— ¿Será que estas enferma? —oportuna, Erza había dejado de torturar a Natsu (quien trataba de reconstruir su mano derecha) mientras degustaba su premio.

— ¡Sí, eso… estoy enferma! —por fin Lucy veía una luz en el camino.

—Entonces quítate la bufanda para que Wendy pueda revisarte— pera la luz se apagó rápidamente.

— ¡No! —la joven gritó tan fuerte que espantó a la pobre de Marvell haciéndole retroceder. —Quiero decir… no estoy… bueno si… pero yo…—la desgraciada chica ya no sabia como zafarse del asunto y no podía mas que tartamudear. Sus amigas ya comenzaban a verle preocupadas pensando que quizás la rubia sufría de alucinaciones por una próxima inanición, por lo que mientras ella se devanaba los sesos esperando que un milagro entrara por la puerta de Fairy Tail, las mujeres se ponían de acuerdo para que Wendy pudiera dar un diagnostico.

Lucy estuvo a punto de sacar la llave de Virgo para pedirle que hiciera un hoyo en la tierra lo suficientemente grande para que la tragara cuando se abrió el portón principal.

— ¡Ya regresamos! — los Exeed pertenecientes a Fairy Tail llegaban volando con lo que parecía ser una dotación de helados y dulces congelados.

Una tremenda sensación de alivio invadió a Lucy cuando su "enfermedad" pasó a segundo plano y todos los magos comenzaron una batalla para hacerse de los dulces, dejándola ignorada como ella quería desde un principio.

— ¡Happy! —llorando de felicidad, la rubia abrazó al gato como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Heartfilia nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Happy como en aquel instante. Juraba que al salir de semejante embrollo le compraría al felino todo el pescado que quisiera en el mercado local.

Y esta historia tendría un final feliz si así se hubiese acabado, pero como comprobaría Lucy años más tarde, nunca habría un final feliz para ella desde que había decidido unirse al gremio más desastroso e indiscreto de Fiore.

—Oye Lucy… —ronroneó el felino azul al ser acariciado en las orejas. La chica le instó a que continuara con un sonido gutural después de que esquivara las llamas de Macao justo en la entrada del gremio.

— ¿Por qué traes puesta la bufanda de Natsu? — Con todo el barullo que provocaban por la guerra de los postres fríos, era de esperarse que nadie prestara atención a esa oración, pero no resultaba ser el caso, puesto que todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a sus dos compañeros.

De inmediato, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Natsu para comprobar que, efectivamente, el chico no llevaba puesta su tan amada prenda, para posteriormente fijar sus orbes en la chica y corroborar que allí reposaba el cuadriculado trozo de tela.

Desdichada, la joven quiso compartir sus sentimientos con el minino sujetando de manera "amorosa" su cuerpo: — ¡Maldito gato! —Ahora pregúntenle a Lucy si le compraría pescado a Happy.

— ¿Quien dice que tengo tapado el cuello por alguna razón? ¡Eso es mentira! —todos miraron a Gildarts Clive preguntándose a que venia eso, si embargo, brindándoles la respuesta.

Uno a uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail sonrió pervertidamente entendiendo a que se debía que la chica se negara tan rotundamente a mostrar su cuello.

—Así que un _vampiro_ atacó a la coneja—dijo Gazille burlón.

La aludida que desquitaba su coraje con el felino se detuvo al escuchar tal afirmación. — ¡¿Qué?!

—Yo diría que más bien la atacó un dragón—dijo un sonriente y desnudo Gray mientras observaba a un sonrojado Natsu.

— ¿Y por eso te quitas la ropa?

— ¡¿Dónde quedó mi ropa?!

—Vaya. No te conocía esas mañas chica cosplay—por otro lado Alzack y Viska miraban desaprobatoriamente a Lucy mientras le cubrían los oídos a la pequeña Azuka.

— ¡Los chupetones son de hombres!

— ¡Gray-sama puede atacarme el cuello también!

Lucy gritaba a diestra y siniestra que todos estaban equivocados, mas no parecía que alguien fuera a cambiar de opinión, por lo que dirigió una mirada de odio al causante de todo diciéndole: _"Esta me la pagas Dragneel"._ El mencionado, que supuestamente debería de estar apenado, reía de los indiscretos comentarios de sus colegas.

— ¡Se gustan! —canturrearon Happy, Mirajane y Wendy arrastrando la lengua.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡No es lo que parece! —Lucy rogaba con la mirada a Natsu, pero este seguía sin darse por aludido.

— ¿Entonces son novios?

—Yo diría que amigos con derechos…

— ¡Amigobios!

—Basta…—lloriqueó la blonda. Cualquiera que viera la cara de Heartfilia juraría que ansiaba ver a Acnalogía para que la desapareciera.

— ¡Oigan hijos míos! —fresco como lechuga, aparecía Makarov ajeno por completo a la miseria de Lucy y al catástrofe provocado por sus chicos. —Necesito que alguien vaya a Lamia Scale a entregar un paquete…

— ¡Yo voy! —Ni corta ni perezosa, la maga estelar se apodero del paquete y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas antes de que alguien más le retuviera, sin importarle a quien iba dirigido el envío.

El maestro sorprendido miró interrogante a Mira: —Natsu y Lucy son pareja.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el maestro y Mirajane asintió.

— ¡Enhorabuena! —contentó Makarov se dirigió a Natsu: — ¡Natsu, tú y yo debemos tener una charla de hombre a hombre!

Dragneel se acercó a su maestro preguntándose de que debían de hablar.

—Es hora de que tu yo tengamos "la charla"—Makarov veía al horizonte inspirado, Natsu con cara de duda y en algún recoveco escondido, a Laxus con un rostro palidecido.

—Si, hablaremos de donde vienen los bebés…—algo hiso clic en la cabeza de cabello rosa, e igual que como su compañera había salido disparado en su búsqueda.

— ¡Luce, espérame! —Dentro la mente del chico se encontró el recuerdo de cuando a sus tiernos siete años, el maestro les había explicado a su generación el porque niños y niñas eran diferentes. Una charla difícil de superar.

— ¡Ah! La juventud—el anciano suspiró mientras todos los demás cantaban a coro "se gustan" al Happy style.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes; Dragneel después de mucho correr localizó a su amiga. El joven trataba de que la chica le hiciera caso, pero ni con muecas graciosas lograba su cometido.

— ¿Estas enojada? —preguntó Natsu a lo que Lucy solo gruño en respuesta. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —incrédula, la chica miró furiosa a su compañero— ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¡Que la próxima vez que quieras imitar a Gildarts, no lo hagas en mi habitación y menos frente a un espejo! —la desquiciada mujer dejó al descubierto su cuello; no existía moretón alguno, aunque no se podía la piel ya que esta estaba cubierta por una desagradable mata de pelo rubio.

Oh si… por el contrario de lo que pensaban todos en el gremio, entre ellos no había ocurrido nada. El que Lucy Heartfilia escondiera parte de su anatomía se debía a un hechizo malogrado. Días antes, como ocurría cada cierto tiempo, Gildarts Clive llegaba de una complicada misión para reportarse vivo, y ahora que sabia que tenia una hija, a hacer su rol de padre (según él). La ciudad ya preparada lo recibió como de costumbre, hubo fiesta en el gremio y Natsu le reto a pelear. El joven consiguió todo un reto al resistir durante ochenta y siete segundos antes de caer inconsciente, no obstante, no contento con su desempeño, decidió retarle nuevamente y esa vez aguantó setenta y dos segundos. El Dragon Slayer no se explicaba como era posible que después de años de entrenamiento aun no fuera capaz de hacerle ningún rasguño a su ídolo.

Duró unas horas, pero después de reflexionarlo, encontró cual era la ventaja de Gildarts sobre él: la barba.

Sí, la barba. ¿Que nadie notaba la relación entre el bello varonil y el poder? No, Erza no contaba, ni Mavis que ellas eran mujeres. Tampoco contaban Gazille, ni Laxus, ni Rogue, ni Sting... Como fuera, todos los grandes maestros portaban pelo facial, así que allí radicaba el poder, ¿no? Porque Clive ya era poderoso antes cuando tenía solo el asomo de una chiva, así que ahora que había regresado con una barba que le llegaba al pecho, significaba que su poder se había incrementado.

Entonces, una vez que Natsu encontró la fuente de poder máxima, consiguió un paquete de _Just for Wizard Men_, y se dirigió al espejo más cercano, que resultaba estar en la casa de su amiga rubia.

Hasta ahí todo bien, soló que el mago era experto en magia de fuego, no en magia común y corriente. Extasiado, el Dragon Slayer abrió el paquete y no leyó las instrucciones como se debía, por lo que terminó confundiendo unas silabas del hechizo, el mismo que rebotó en el espejo en que se observaba justo cuando la propietaria del departamento entró confiada a su baño, creyendo ilusamente, que nadie había perpetrado para hacerse de una barba falsa por una semana. Porque sí, el conjuro duraba una semana en desaparecer.

De cierta forma afortunada, el hechizo no le produjo bigote o barba, pero si una extraña mata de cabello de su mismo rubio en el cuello.

Y el resto de la historia ya se sabía.

—Vamos, las cosas no resultaron tan mal—Natsu seguía sin darse por enterado de que Lucy estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

— ¡¿Que no?! ¡Creen que somos unos pervertidos! —ahora sí lo mataría.

Lucy se arrojó furiosa para golpear a Natsu, pero este fue más rápido y la acorraló contra la pared y sin dejarle protestar colocó sus labios encima de los de ella. La maga abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero no tardo en corresponder al beso.

—Relájate Luce—murmuró calmado a una sonrojada Lucy, que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

—Vale.

—No era lo que esperábamos, pero es preferible a la verdad, ¿No es cierto?

Lucy asintió pensando que todo el embrollo tenía un aspecto positivo.

—Tienes razón—la chica se posiciones en frente de su "amigo" con una sonrisa juguetona. — Y, ¿quién sabe? Puede que te deje hacerme uno de esos después de todo—dijo la chica pensando en la marca violácea que todos pensaban que tenia.

—Siendo honesto, no me molestaría hacerte un par—replicó sonriente—pero después cuando se te haya quitado—y señaló a lo que había debajo de su bufanda— que me da algo de asco besarte con _eso_.

Era probable que el grito frustrado de Lucy Heartfilia lo hayan escuchado incluso sus difuntos padres.

— ¡Oi Lucy! ¿Lucy? ¡Luce! ¿Qué dije? — se interrogó a si mismo el chico con la mejilla punzando de dolor por la marca rojiza de una mano.

_**En otro lado de Magnolia…**_

— ¡Mi pequeña Cana! ¡Como te quiero!

— ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! ¡Y deja de pretender que eres buen padre!

Cana Alberona cargaba a su padre a rastras por el sendero que llegaba a la casa de este. No porque quisiera o se hubiera ofrecido, sino porque el mismo se le había pegado como sanguijuela alegando que a los elefantes rosas no les agradaba la mantequilla verde.

¿Que qué tenia que ver? Pues nada, pero Cana no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que aquel sujeto del que había heredado su sangre dijera cosas así y después proclamara que ella era su hija. No señor, ya tenia suficiente con verlo llegar al pueblo con semejante pinta de vagabundo y una barba cubriéndole hasta el pecho.

—Habrase visto tolerancia al alcohol mas pobre. Nadie diría que eres veterano—dijo la joven mientras arrojaba a Gildarts al sofá mas cercano.

Espero a que el bulto le respondiera, pero de este salió un sonoro ronquido que solo le aumento las ganas de arrancarle la ridícula barba que se cargaba.

¿Arrancarle la barba? No sonaba nada mal.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa la maga saco una carta de su repertorio para lograr que se le cayeran esos rubios pelos parecidos a un estropajo. Con un movimiento sencillo de magia logró su cometido mientras su padre continuaba roncando. Casi estuvo a punto de irse después de cometer su travesura.

_Casi_

—Gildarts—bramó Alberona con un aura aterradora rodeándole, tanto que logró traer al país de los vivos al mago a pesar de su elevado estado de ebriedad. El rubio observó que su retoño le miraba con odio, y no entendió el porque hasta que quiso rascarse el cuello y se percato de que _algo_ faltaba.

El aludido, mejor conocido como el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail, tembló de miedo al verse desprovisto del vello de su barbilla.

—Cana, mi niña, puedo explicarlo—dijo el hombre en vano intento de apaciguar la furia bien ganada de su hija.

— ¡Viejo verde! ¡Seguramente volviste a irte de juerga con jovencitas! ¡¿No es verdad?! —no le dio tiempo de defenderse, la chica atacó con todo lo que tenia.

Era seguro que Gildarts aplaudiría orgulloso del poder que había heredado su pequeña, de no ser porque estaba más preocupado tratando de ocultar nuevamente los chupetones amoratados que le cubrían todo el cuello.

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Nota de la autora: **¿Saben? Esto comenzó en el camión y como un drabble, y terminó como un one-shot de mas de tres mil palabras. Seeh, apesto escribiendo drabbles...

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
